Iron Man and Iron Girl
by X-MenObsessed123
Summary: This is the story of how Dane Stark came to be an Avenger. This is based on the movie Avengers Assemble. Rated T for some language and some romantic descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or settings used, (apart from Dane), throughout this story.

* * *

**Profile: **

Danielle Maria Pepper Stark

Born: 19th July 1991 - 22

Mother: Unknown

Father: Tony Stark

Alias: Iron Girl, D, Dane, Spawn

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 5" 7"

Weight: 110 pounds - with suit: 135 pounds

Personal:

Kind, caring, protective, mentally strong, fun, responsible, sarcastic, lovable, modest.

Dane has the an IQ slightly higher than her fathers. She is extremely attractive but also very modest. She sees Pepper as her mother, and Pepper sees her as a daughter. Dane has a very close bond with her father as they are alike in various ways.

* * *

**22 Years Ago: **

The door rang and Pepper answered. There was no one there. She looked around, then saw a basket on the floor. She lifted the blanket covering it, to be met by a sleeping baby. She grabbed the basket and rushed it in to Tony. There was a letter attached.

_Tony,_

_She is your daughter, get bloods if you don't believe me. I thought I'd let you chose her name. I have reasons as to why I cant take care of her, so I thought it best if you took her. Please treat her well, let her be loved and keep her safe._

"Tony, what are you gonna do?" Tony got up and went over to the computer. "Tony, what are you searching."

"I'm searching places that..."

"No, Tony, you cant give her away!"

"I'm not! If you'd let finish, you would have known that! I'm searching places that sell baby stuff, you know cots and prams and all that sort of thing."

"Oh." The baby woke up and started crying. "Tony."

"Can you get that." Pepper walked out of the room, leaving Tony no choice but to see too her. When he lifted her out of the basket, she stopped crying. "Hey, this isn't too hard. OK spawn, lets find you a name." He went back to the computer and searched baby names.

"OK, weird, creepy, slutty hell no! Danielle, not too bad. People with the name Danielle are competent, practical, and often obtain great power and wealth. They tend to be successful in business and commercial affairs, and are able to achieve great material dreams. Because they often focus so strongly on business and achievement. Let's go with that. Now middle names." Tony glanced up and saw a picture of his mother. "Maria." Pepper walked back in.

"OK, I found seven baby shops within driving distance, so you can have everything you need by tonight."

"Pepper."

"Yes?"

"Oh, no. I'm thinking of middle names."

"What?"

"Yeah, so far I got, Danielle Maria Pepper Stark."

"It's lovely."

"Thank you."

* * *

**5 Years Ago: **

"Wait, your seriously gonna' use those cards?!" Dane was shocked. "You invented something amazing, and your just gonna' let it go?!" She walked out the room in disappointment and disbelief.

Tony stepped up to the stand. While he was making his speech, he could see Dane standing at the back, looking away from him. He started to talk absolute rubbish.

"The truth is,...I am Iron Man." The press went crazy, but he was focused solely on his daughter. She turned her head, shook it, and smiled.

* * *

**3 Years Ago: **

"Mr Stark, Mr Stark."

"Yes dear?" Everyone in the court hose laughed.

"Mr Stark, it is my understanding that your daughter now posses one of these suits, is that correct?"

"Yes, an just to clarify, it's Iron Girl, not Iron Woman, because there has been some controversy on that." Dane leaned forward and whispered to him.

"Dad, please remember why your here, and it's not to talk about my super hero name."

"I know." She kissed him on the cheek and leaned back into her seat.

_Later That Week: _

Tony paced up and down outside the hospital Theater. He had stopped Vanko, got together with Pepper and Hammer had been arrested. But non of that mattered.

_Tony's POV: _

Why did she do it? Why couldn't she just have stayed out of it? Oh, god, she could die!

_No ones POV: _

He was thinking about Dane. He had been leaving the expo with Pepper, when a Hammeroid came out of nowhere. It had shot a missile at Pepper and himself, but Dane had used a device on her suit to change it's course. It exploded right in front of her, and caused some of her suit to end up inside of her. The shreds of her suit were even finer than the ones inside him, and the only way to keep her alive would be to install an Arc Reactor just above and between her breasts. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to see her. Tony charged at the door, but Rhodey stopped him and Pepper followed.

"Hey, man. She's gonna' be OK."

"I have to see her."

"Tony, we know." Pepper hugged him tightly. The doctor came out of the theater doors.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She's stable, but is still unconscious due to the anesthetic."

"Can I see her?" He nodded and motioned for Tony to come through the doors. He stood over Dane, he looked at the Arc Reactor in her chest. He had given her the new one and would make another for himself once she was OK. He held her hand and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters or settings used, (apart from Dane), throughout this story.

* * *

**Dane's POV: **

Dad had been pacing up and down for hours now.

"Dad, lets just go and help." He was silent. It had been 12 hours since Phil had shown up with the package on The Avengers. I wasn't there when he did, but dad told me that Fury was recruiting me and him for some mission, all we had to do was show up.

"I'm thinking."

"I can see that, but if we're needed we should..."

"I know, I know."

"So whats stopping you?"

"Dunno." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

_"Miss, I have finished installing retro reflection panels on your suit."_

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll go." Dad walked past me, down into the lab. I followed him and we both put on our suits. "Jarvis, give me co-ordinates."

_"It appears that Captain America is currently apprehending the man in Stuttgart, Germany."_

"Right, D, I want you to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier and let Fury know we're in."

"What? Why do you get all the fun?"

"Danielle Maria Pepper Stark." He said my name, sternly.

"Fine. Jarvis, guide me to the Hellicarrier."

_"Of course Miss." _We both took off and went in different directions. I arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D in 5 Minuit's. I walked into the board room to be met by Director Fury and another man.

"Miss Stark, glad you could join us. Mind taking off your suit?" I pressed a button under a flap on my arm, and my suit folded away.

"Director Fury, um." I stopped at the man.

"Bruce, Bruce Banner." He held out his hand.

"Oh. I read one of your papers on Gamma Radiation, it was great." I shook his hand.

"Thanks."

"I take it that your father will be joining us?"

"Soon, he went to help Captain America and Agent Romanoff." The radio went off.

_"Director Fury, we have Loki." _

"Is he saying anything?"

_"Not a word." _

"Just get him here, we're low on time." I wanted to get the radio and talk to dad, but Fury blocked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Director Fury had just finished talking to Loki.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna' drag this out. So, Thor, whats his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world known. They will win him the earth, in return, I suspect for the Tesseract."

"Great." Sarcasm was one of my strong points. We went on talking about Loki's plan for a few Minuit's.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent. Just saying, pick a weekend, I'll fly you to Portland, keep love alive." Dad hit Phil on the shoulder. "It means the portal wont collapse on it's self like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D, no hard feeling point-break, you got a mean swing." He hit Thor on the arm and went over to the control panel. He said some weird stuff related to sailing and then faced us. "The rest of the materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. All he needs next is a power source of high-energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"Does Loki need any particular power source." Steve's question was quite a good one.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 20 million kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier."

"Correct dear spawn," He kissed me on the forehead. "Unless Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantum mechanics."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone else who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" I chuckled at Steve's comment. Dad spoke to Bruce for a moment.

"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you and your daughter would join him?"

"Wait, who?"

"I'm Tony's daughter."

"Oh." He seemed slightly shocked.

**Steve's POV: **

I was completely astounded at this fact. I couldn't believe that Dane was Tony's daughter. She was too beautiful to be the daughter of someone with the personality of a over-confident 16 year old boy.

"I'd start with that stick of his, it may be magical but it looks a lot like a Hydra weapon."


End file.
